A House Divided
by TIPster-4ever
Summary: The sequel to If Things Were Different. Mal and Natara are living blissfully in the San Francisco winter expecting their twins. Of course life is never fair to SCTF members and Mal is soon called away to catch the Firstborn. *I do not Own Anything**Told from Mal, Natara, and Raj's POV*
1. Christmas Dinner with the Mansinghs

Natara's POV

I try to pull the scratchy red sweater over my growing stomach with little success. I groan and desperately try to get the terrible Christmas present on my now elephant frame. Under my breath, a steady stream of obscenities roll of my tongue.  
"Careful Mrs. Fallon. Fetus One and Fetus Two might hear and become street punks with graffiti and piercings." Mal wraps arm around me and places his hand on my seven month pregnant stomach. "These things happen. Bad juju during the pregnancy and you could end up with not one but three Mals."

"The horror! Three of you would make any one cringe in fear. But now I have to ask, Graffiti and Piercings?"

"It was a dark time." I laugh at image of punk teenage Mal. "The one thing I truly regret was the mohawk." He sighs and releases me at the sound of cell phone ringing. "Det. Fallon speaking…. No sir…. Of course….. Italy? Sir, I can't leave now. Natara is too far along…. Yeong Please!" He slapped his phone down and growled.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask in a quiet voice. I glance at the clock. We have to leave in five minutes to make it to my parent's for Christmas dinner.

"I don't know. My flight leaves in an hour. I'll drop you off at your parents…"

"No you won't. Mal you can't leave. I- You- Mal." Tears well up in my eyes as I look at his defeated face.

"I'm sorry Love. Why don't you pack a bag and stay with them until I get home?" I nod and start gathering clothes. Fallon pulls down a suitcase and throws it on the bed. "I can't believe she's sending me. She has Redbird and Corso. Yeong could send any one she wanted to but instead she choses the guy whose wife is about to have twins. And to make it worse I get to leave on Christmas Eve."

"At least you get to see me in this Santa sweater that my Mom sent me when I was still five months pregnant-who sends a Christmas sweater in October?-that is rolling up."

"That's true-"

"Mal! Feel! Both twins are kicking!" He places both hands around my bursting abdomen. "I can't believe you convinced me to have children."

"Is that a bad thing or..?"

"It is the best thing that has happened to me and you know what makes it better?"

"Hmm?"  
"I can eat and get as fat as I want and no one gets mad at me."/span/

Mal's POV

I toss the luggage into that back of my car and slam the door closed. Nat waddles out of our typical American home, ruddy checked Santa smiling from her navel. I rush to open the door for her and help her clammer into the force supplied Taurus.

"What ever shall I do with out my valiant knight who helps me into our stead of sliver?!" She dramatically fans her face and grins. /

"This entire pregnancy has put you out of sorts." I jog to the opposite side of the vehicle and slide onto the faux leather. I pull out the driveway and head towards the highway.

The Mansingh Estate is always shocking at first, with it's imposing facade pulling from traditional Indian lavish grounds are typically an emerald green with bursts of sunset flowers however is now a brackish color from the winter's chill. Raj, Anita, and Neha all await our arrival on the front porch. Anita and Neha grin in their tacky holiday wear while Raj has his typical look of disinterest and slight disgust.

"Best part of marrying you Nat. I get to visit my awesome in-laws who wear terrible holiday clothes and look like they want to slit my throat with the very pointy knife they always carry."

"And I get to spend time with your sister and her husband you don't like. We all make sacrifices Mal." She heaves herself out of the car and embraces her mother.

"AWWW my little girl is having two of her own! I can't believe you only have five weeks left! Is the nursery ready? Do you need some money or supplies? We could send over an interior decorator!' Anita squeals like a high school girl seeing a british boy band.

"Maa" I hadn't heard that name. "Please, we already have the rooms picked out and I'm sure we'll get more stuff at the baby shower."

"But Natara! What if what you picked isn't perfect?" Neha questions. "I mean you only have your first two babies once right?"

"Girls, why don't we move inside. I would hate for Natara to catch a chill" Raj escorts them into the main foyer, leaving me with Nat's bag. I follow the sound of baby talk into the dinning hall. That's right not a dinning room but a fearing dinning hall. I sit the bag by the door and clear my throat.

"Welp, I'll just be on my way. Erm, Nat could I speak to you in the hallway hall. I mean not the dinning hall but the hall that's actually- you know- a hall." She rolls her eyes and follows me.

"Mal, why are you so nervous? My dad actually doesn't hate you and my mom and sister love you!"

"But Nat, I'm leaving you for who knows how long. While your pregnant. With MY twins."

"Malachi, you're doing what to my daughter?" Raj's imposing voice thunders from the other room. He storms into the hallway where Nat and I are engaged in a conversation of the eyes.

"Sir, I'm afraid I was called in on business and won't be back for at least two weeks. I was hoping Natara could stay here in my absence."

"Of course she can. And so can the twins when they arrive. I'm sure between my wife and two daughters they will be raised quite nicely. And as for you, I believe that little apartment you lived in once is still available."

"Pitaaji! Please! It's not his fault. Do you think he wants to leave? Please Father don't do this!" Natara begs Raj but he doesn't wavier.

"Mr. Fallon any respect I once had for you is now lost. If you return before Natara has the children then I will welcome you with open arms. If anything goes wrong you are solely to blame. If you arrive after the birth you will not be permitted to see Natara's son and daughter. My decision is final."

"Raj, please. What has gotten into you? Telling our son-in-law he can't see his own children when he has been nothing but perfect to not only us and his wife but also his unborn babies."

"Anita, I will hear no more."

"Fine. Neha, Natara please come with me. Raj we are taking the car to our summer home. I will not allow you anywhere near it. As for you Malachi, stay safe my son. I hope to see you soon." Anita wraps her arm protectively around Natara, who takes Neha's hand and together they walk out of the Manor. Raj glares at me as I pick up my wife's bag and pursue the path the Mansingh women had taken. Mr. Mansingh slams the door behind me.

"My God, Nat I'm sorry. I didn't know that all this would happen."

"Shut up Mal. It's not your fault that my father is an overbearing piece of-"

"Natara, we do not speak of your father that way!" Anita scolds."Anyway Mal. You need to get going to catch your flight. I love you." She kisses me and takes her bag. I turn away from her and head towards my car. I hear the Audi pull out of the driveway. I lean against my car to watch the girls drive off and sigh.

Raj's POV

I slam another whiskey down on the bar by our pool. In one day I had lost both my wife and my daughters. And a son.

"Sir, there's a phone call for you."

"Who is it?" my words come out slurred.

"He said his name is Alex."


	2. Any Man Shall be Put to Death

Mal's POV

My forehead presses against the window, thousands of feet above the atlantic ocean. Some song about heart-break pounds in my ear to block out Kai's obnoxious chatter, but it isn't enough to block out my own constant stream of self-loathing. I can't escape from myself no matter how hard I try.

_Ding._"Please fasten your seat belt. We are passing through a small patch of turbulence, but we should pass it rather soon."_Ding._

My hand reaches to make sure the buckle it secure. The plane jerks up, and then the free fall begins.

Natara's POV

I move as though the room I am to call my own is filled with molasses. Neha moves next me, shoving tee-shirts into drawers. Neither of us dare to break the silence. Anita watches from her perch- a peach chaise bathed in the sun streaming in from the open balcony.

"Natara, I am sorry about your father. He doesn't want to loose you." My mother gracefully pulls herself up, and sweeps toward me. She grasps my shoulders and smiles. " But at the same time it is nice to get away for the old coot. I want you to relax baby girl. Tomorrow, Mario will drive us into town and we can grocery shop and if you want redecorate your room." She kisses my check and beckons Neha.

After they leave I flop onto the queen bed and look around. I've slept in this room every summer from 1981 up until the Fight. The snug room was covered in photos of me and Minuit, my black stallion from when I was a teen. My curiosity peaks, and crawl out of bed and head downstairs. I pass the quite sound of voices and slip though the back door.

The twilight sky paints the ocean a deep purple. My bare feet dully smack against the imported stone walkway. White Firs line the entry to the salt-worn barn, each twinkling with pixie lights. I smile at the memories of late night beach rides and getting lost in the sand dunes behind our summer cottage. My fingers trace the markings signaling the growth of both me and Minuit. I grab the door and swing it open.

Stale hay and the musk of horse wafts around, like the particles of dust hanging over head. My feet lead me to the stall that housed my pet for so many years. His salted muzzle nibbled on the bright red sweater adorning my growing stomach.

"Je vais avoir une pouliche et un poulain de ma propre…" I stroked his mane. _I'm having a boy and girl of my own. _"Vous atteignez l'âge de vingt ans. Neha tourne vingt et un. Trop de changements." _You turn twenty. Neha turns twenty one. Too many changes. _

Raj's POV

The gleaming blade twirls around my desk.

"So , Mr. Alex you mean to tell me that my son-in-law is not away on business? What proof of his trist do you have?"

"Raj- can I call you Raj? I'm gonna call you Raj-" he laced his fingers together " look at the pictures." As if on its own, my hand pulls the flap on the envelope. A dark chuckle escapees my lips.

"Well, as Leviticus tells, 'If there is a man who commits adultery with another man's wife, one who commits adultery with his friend's wife, the adulterer and the adulteress shall surely be put to death.'"


End file.
